The Senpai we killed that day (Kurumi x Shovel-kun)
by pok0555
Summary: WARNING! CONTAIN STUFFS THAT ARE NOT FOR CHILDRENS UNDER THE AGE OF 2!


It's another ordinary morning at the school-living club, we all settle down at our club's table, waiting for Yuuri to finish cooking our breakfast. But, of course, Yuki is once again late for breakfast, "Kurumi?" Yuuri shouted my name as she turned off the gas on the stove she's using,"Would you mind calling Yuki to breakfast for me?"

\- "Yeah sure..." I responded to her with an uninteresting speech as I'm wiping my shovel.

\- "Thanks a lot" Yuuri pure our food on the plates and served it to Miki, another member of our club member that was too busy reading her book to pay any attention whatsoever.

I slowly stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door as I walk towards our bedroom. I paved the way for the classroom, opened the door and to my surprise, Yuki was missing, same for Taroumaru. I stand there with a panic look on my face as chills run down my spine. "Did she crossed the protected border?" I thought to myself, but without hesitation, I immediately run into the protective barriers of stacked table, fearing that a zombie might have seen Yuki and she is hiding, avoid the presence of a zombie,"No... even somebody as delusional as Yuki knows how to avoid dangers, like that time at the library, that must be it, she can't be dead yet!"

I jumped on top of the tables right away when I reached the barrier and hopped off when I got the chance. There were no zombies around so it should be safe. But I wasn't as fortunate as I expected, behind me was a zombie, breathing loudly into my ears. I jolted and collapsed on the ground due to the shock I had; my body froze completely, the zombie took that chance and grabbed my hands, locking them after walking out of the shadows, to my surprise, it was Senpai? "I can't be wrong; it's him, I recognized that familiar face, but didn't I killed him...?" Senpai entirely took control over my body, not letting me move even an inch. That was the moment, I knew, I fucked up. He's going to bite me; this is the end, I shut my eyes tightly, hoping the pain won't last long. But what happened truly surprises me. I felt a sudden pain in my breast, but it feels more like arousal. I used all my courage to open my eyes, and I saw that Senpai had torn my uniform and was sucking on my nipples. "W-what..." I amazed, "What's going on!?" I then realized that even though they're zombies, they still have human thoughts, that's why zombies at our school go back home in the afternoon. Senpai bit my nipples like a hungry animal as I let out a loud moan, "I'm being raped by a zombie!" I screamed, with a moan coming afterward due to the stimulation I'm having right now,"Does this mean Senpai loved me?" Senpai put his finger into my underwear and massage my pussy gently, "S-stop!" I moaned as I immediately after being penetrated. He then proceeds to remove his pants, and I see his huge cock, about to penetrate my virgin pussy while my mind was recovering from being shut down after my orgasm. "No! I'm going to get infected, but I want Senpai to take my virginity..." My mind was separated into two, I love Senpai, but I don't want to get infected. As he about to put "it" in, my body moves on its own, and I crushed him with my shovel, accidentally breaking his dick. "Tch... A Senpai with no dicks, I don't need that..." I smashed his head one more time before collapsing on the floor, "My uniform is all broken now, how should I face them..?" I facepalmed myself in embarrassment,"Did I just had sex with a zombie?" My brain is getting dizzy," But more importantly, why is Senpai here? I killed him last time" I paused for a moment before discovering the shocking truth,"No way... Could it be? That I had delusions back then like Yuki...?" I'm getting more and more confused every second pass, but my mind finally gets clearer, and I could get back on my feet, "My uniform is all torn off" I sighed as I remove my clothes. I then slowly walked back, but for some reason, I trip and felt down, shoving my shovel into my pussy as I gasp in pleasure, "S-shovel-kun..." I said slowly in pain,"Please fuck me!" I rubbed him against my pussy, "H-harder! Shovel-kun!" I then proceed to penetrate myself with his shovel head; my body completely loses control, he makes me think of Senpai, he has Senpai odor all over him after killing him,"My virginity is being taken away by a shovel!" I screamed across the hall, zombies might hear me, but I didn't care, I want more. "Shovel-kun, I'm... I'm Coming!" I loudly moaned as I squirt all over his face after achieving orgasm. "Wow! Having sex with a shovel feels amazing..." I lied down in fatigue due to the amount of stimulation I had. I gently kiss his shovel head and licked it erotically, after I fully regain my consciousness, I finally able to go back and changed my uniform in our bedroom.

\- "Kurumi-chan!" I heard the cheerful voice of Yuki from behind me I immediately turned around, but before I was able to greet her and thank God that she's safe, my head was struck by another voice,"That was dangerous." Yuuri stands next to Miki and Yuki with Taroumaru in her arm, said with a serious expression

\- "W-what do you mean?" I said nervously as drops of sweats run down my face like rain

\- "God damn it Kurumi! You had one job! ONE FUCKING JOB! That it to call Yuki to breakfast and you ended up having sex with a fucking zombie!" Yuuri furiously shouted in anger

\- "Wait, you saw me!? NO! I meant it was a misunderstanding."

\- "Don't lie, I heard you said you had sex with a zombie, I even saw that zombie is going to rape you, I was about to run to help, but you used a shovel to smash it."

\- "No, I wasn't raped by a zombie, I swear!"

\- "Yuki!" Yuuri shouted as Yuki immediately stands in front of everyone and salute,"Yes, Madam! I was about to surprise Kurumi-chan so Taroumaru and I hid inside the room, I followed Kurumi-chan when she runs aways. I saw Senpai raped Kurumi-chan in the hallway, during class. Fortunately, there were no teachers around; he even bites Kurumi-chan nipples!"

\- "Wait, that's not it!" I try to defend myself but ultimately fails

\- "I see since we have no cure, we're going to have to do the old fashion way" Yuuri runs toward me and hold me down to the ground, while Miki removes my shirt, "W-what are you doing!?" I yelled in confusion

\- "We're going to suck Kurumi-chan's nipples till all the zombie's love nectar are out!" Yuki happily said

\- "What!? Isn't this rape!?" I shouted as I tried to break out

\- "Rules are made to be broken, Senpai..." Miki said with a sad look on her face as she sucked and bit my nipples, the others continued to join in, even the dog. "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed across the hallway in pain as I achieved my third orgasm in a day.

Even though it hurts, at least I didn't turn into a zombie, I guess, well, I might someday according all the evidence found in the manga, I guess, welp, if the authors decide to turn me into a zombie, I guess shovel-kun and I might have some business to do. But for now, I guess we'll say we live happily ever after, cuz that's what people usually said, I guess... I guess again, I guess...


End file.
